moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Congregation of the Silver Hand
The first Congregation of the Silver Hand was a Light based non-guild organization that was composed of the Knights and Paladins of the Order of the Silver Hand. Founded in 623 K.C., the organization acted as the body by which all knights and paladins who pledged themselves to the Order could come and voice their concerns, questions, and calls for military aide or support. Whilst it was still active in its original form, the Congregation acted as a vessel by which RP-PvP, Dungeon Master, and free form role play could be obtained by all persons who actively roleplayed as paladins or aspirant paladins, regardless of their guild affliliations. Any person or group who proclaimed loyalty to the Silver Hand or was a Paladin of the Silver Hand was able to join, whether they were an individual or guild. On November 10th, 623 K.C., due to controversy surrounding the continued longevity of the Congregation in the wake of death of the Congregation's first Grand Knight, Erich Gottfried Manstein, and the brief tenure of his successor, Melysa Marwyn-Sutton, the Council of Bishops issued an act for the dissolution of the Congregation. Unwilling to acknowledge the decision of the Council, Lady Tanya Seltara continued the Congregation in the form of the the Independent Paladin Assembly. After his election in January 624K.C., Archbishop Caspius dedicated himself to the task of soliciting the opinions of the most renowned Paladins in the realm. Appointing Tanya Seltara Grand Master pro tempore to call paladins to the forthcoming promulgation, he used the work of Melysa Marwyn-Sutton as a basis from which to rewrite the constitution, establishing clear and firm boundaries and duties for the reinstated congregation. The new Constitution was promulgated on 1 March, 624K.C. at Tyr's Hand, Lordaeron, and the Congregation has been officially reinstated by the Council of Bishops as the Reformed Congregation of the Silver Hand. After the election of Alonsus Secundus, the Council of Bishops dissolved the Congregation once again, and later reformed it after extensive review of its charter. While the logistics of this page are worked out, Congregation of the Silver Hand (current) will be the home of the Congregation of the Silver Hand as it functions today while this serves as an archive for its history and origins. Historical Purpose The Congregation was a body by which senior paladins and members of the Order came together in an effort to uphold and spread the tenants of the Code of the Silver Hand; to spread the compassionate message of the Light whilst using force of arms to strike down those evil forces that would prey upon the weak of Azeroth. In addition to its goals in maintaining the integrity of the Order of the Silver Hand, the Congregation serveed as a venue by which paladins and aspirants can obtain a myriad of benefits. Any within the order, be they anointed paladin or newly proclaimed aspirant, may come forth and present their religious questions and inquiries before a larger pool of collected wisdom and experience that the Congregation represents. Members of the Congregation may also ask for the military aide and assistance of their brothers and sisters of the Order, making the gathering place an easy venue by which the faithful may search for trustworthy and loyal alliances. Finally, the Congregation serveed as a body that can lend its unity to the righteous efforts of the Grand Alliance. By assembling all the paladins of the splintered Order under one banner, the Congregation makes the rallying of these persons to focused causes of the Alliance far easier than would have otherwise been attainable in their more fractured form. Member Organizations The College of Canons (The Clergy of the Holy Light) The College of Canons, lead by Bishop Johannes Moorwhelp is one of the founding members of the Congregation and acts as one of the primary liasons between the Congregation and the Church of the Holy Light. Composed of a large number of both priests and paladins, it is mostly the College's Paladin Sect that pledges its active aide to the Congregation. The Blood of Arathor The House of Talwind, sometimes known by their moniker, "The Blood of Arathor" is an organization of disenfrancised Stromgardians in search of a place within the devastated lands of the Kingdom of Stromgarde. Lead by the courageous and stalward Lord Alezander Talwind the Blood contains a significant number of Stormguardian paladins and serves as a founding member of the Congregation. The Seventh Vanguard The Seventh Vanguard of the7th Legion is an offshoot of the Legion's naval forces. The Vanguard is led by the steadfast Admiral Baldrec Ashcroft and is an elite group of marines and sailors that are deeply devoted to the safeguarding of the Alliance throughout all conflicts that may surface. The Vanguard contains many paladins of the Light and is a founding member of the Congregation. The League of Lordaeron Commanded by the renowned Kerdic Lothinil the League of Lordaeron is a paramilitary organization created shortly after the Third War with the sole purpose of reclaiming the Kingdom of Lordaeron from the undead Scourge. Since it's inception nearly a decade ago, the League's agenda has expanded to securing the other lost kingdoms of humanity as well as Lordaeron's, thus assisting its new found allies and seeing to the destruction of its enemies within the Horde. The paladins of the Silver Hand within the League of Lordaeron are represented by Sir Cartres Portiave in the Congregation. The Kingdom of Lordaeron Restored; The Blood of Lordaeron Lead by the charismatic, if somewhat controversial, Queen Madelynne I, the Kingdom of Lordaeron Restored, more commonly referred to as "The Blood of Lordaeron," is a state located in the northern province of Blackmarsh that claims succession to the Kingdom of Lordaeron. Although still young in its formation, the country boasts a well armed and well trained army that contains a sizable contingent of paladins of the Order of the Silver Hand. Representing the Kingdom's paladins at the Congregation is Sir Jeremaes Edrickton, a renowned fighter and loyal servant to the Queen. The Blades of Greymane Led by Lord Berenal Grayblade, The Blades of Greymane are a Gilnean re-establishment order with the goals of protecting and representing the Kingdom of Gilneas as well as re-establishing the kingdom in its lands, primarily the area of the Headlands through their base of operations in Gregor's Crossing. Though the order has long and ancient roots, they were nearly destroyed with the fall of the Greymane Wall and have been rebuilding ever since. They are represented on the congregation by Lord Adrian Gregor, son of Lord Xavier Gregor who was a Knight of the Silver Hand and veteran of the Second War. Congregant Members ''Although all Knights of the Silver Hand are nominally members of the Congregation, there are some who stand above their comrades as knights of great renown. These persons have, through the recognition of their immense personal contributions to the order, thusely earned the privilege to stand in Peerage. '' Lord Maxen Montclair Dame Amaliana Bradford Sir Regg Corinthal History The Founding Established April 27, 623 K.C. by decree of the Council of Bishops from the industry of Lord-Vicar Erich Gottfried Manstein, the Congregation has acted as a body by which paladin-knights from across the realms can come together and freely associate with one another, regardless of previous guild or organizational associations. On May 6, 623 K.C., the Congregation was called to order to elect its officers among the peer-knights. All positions were filled and Lord Erich Gottfried Manstein was elected the Grand Knight. First Gathering The first official gathering of the Congregation of the Silver Hand took place in Northshire Abbey on May 11, 623 K.C. After the opening prayer lead by Bishop Caspius Greenleaf, Grand Knight Erich Gottfried Manstein publically confirmed the various officers of the Congregation's peerage and issued formal declarations of their duties. Recorded in the minutes of the proceedings, the Grand Knight's edicts were: *That the Congregational Chancellor, Sir Tenevus Stromheart, is to establish a seminary for the training of potential aspirants who would petition the Order of the Silver Hand for knighthood. *That Exarch Jeremaes Edrickton would see to the establishment and maintenance of the Warden-Guard. Once edicts were issued, the Grand Knight announced the potential discovery of the Journal of Alleria Windrunner by a team of dwarven explorers in the shattered world of Outland. According to the Grand Knight's report, the team of explorers came across knowledge of the journal's existance whilst excavating in the lush area known as Nagrand. Although the rumors of the journal's existance in Outland are still yet to be confirmed, other sources who were once close to the Lady Windrunner have been able to verify that she did indeed keep a detailed journal with her at all times. Hopeful that the journal could contain information as to the whereabouts of High General Turalyon, the only potentially living Knight of the Order other than Tirion Fordring to have been one of the first five anointed after Saint Uther the Lightbringer, Grand Knight Manstein asked for volunteers to journey to Outland in order to more fully investigate the rumors. Although Sir Tenevus Stromheart declined on behalf of his entire Chapter to participate, Sir Cartres Portiave and Lord Darith Isenhammer, himself but an aspirant, stepped forward to pledge their services in the venture. Recognizing the potential for conflict that the journal could cause with the Sin'dorei of Silvermoon, Sir Aidarious Shadowbane proposed that the Congregational members pledge to not speak publically on the matter. Concuring with the suggestion, the Grand Knight asked for the solemn silence of all those in attendance. Calling for adjournment, Grand Knight Manstein informed the Congregation that he would appoint a Commander for the mission in the coming days. Bishop Greenleaf concluded the meeting with another prayer before the peers opened the floor to the questions, comments, and statements of the entire Congregation. None stepped forward. Second Gathering The second official gathering of the Congregation took place on May 26, 623 K.C. in the traditional setting of Northshire Abbey. The meeting began with a series of sudden announcements, first of which was the resignation of Dame Tamora Rolhelm on account of prolonged illness and the resignation of Chancellor Tenevus Stromheart as a result of his increasingly demanding personal schedule. The opening prayer was subsequently held by Bishop Mellar Servus. With the shocking opening news concluded, Grand Knight Erich Gottfried Manstein presented a dossier of information to the Congregation's peers pertaining to the investigation of the Journal of Alleria Windrunner. After sending a cadre of scouts lead by Sir Cartres Portiave into Outland to ascertain the vercity of early claims to the journal's existance, the expedition returned with news that not only did the journal exist but that it was located in the embattled city of Halaa. Unfortunately for the Congregation, or perhaps to its advantage, the journal was surrounded by an intense magical barrier that prevented the tome from being scryed or removed from its location, thus requiring a large contingent of skilled magi, magical equipment , and time to make the book removable from its location. Presenting the option to pursue form a crusading expeditionary force to the Congregation, Grand Knight Manstein called for unity of purpose and movement to seize the book. Rising to answer the calls of the Grand Knight were Sir Jeremaes Edrickton of the Kingdom of Lordaeron Restored, Sir Alverdo Blackmoore of the League of Lordaeron, Sir Aidarious Shadowbane of the Light's Tribunal, Sir Darith Isenhammer of the Knights of the Ridge, and Dame Amailiana Bradford of the Clergy of the Holy Light. Calling their endeavor the Quest for Turalyon, the Grand Knight officially commissioned an expeditionary force to Outland to secure the journal with all possible haste. With the Congregation in agreement on action, Grand Knight Manstein announced that Sir Portiave would take Dame Rolhelm's place as the Congregational Chaplain and that he would announce his decision to appoint another Chancellor at the next assembly of the Congregation. After saying a short prayer, the meeting was adjourned. Third Gathering The third official gathering of the Congregation of the Silver Hand was to be held on June 9, 623 K.C. The gathering was canceled, however, at the order of Grand Knight Erich Gottfried Manstein who cited the fact that the majority of the Congregation, including himself, was still operating in the Expedition to Nagrand and thus unable to answer the call to arms. Fourth Gathering The fourth official gathering of the Congregation was held on June 23, 623 K.C. in the Hall of Arms of Northshire Abbey. The meeting opened with the formal announcement that Dame Amaliana Bradford, the Duty-Head Paladin of the College of Canons, would take her place in Peerage as the Congregational Chancellor. The Dame Bradford subsequently lead the Congregation in opening prayer. After brief opening remarks, Grand Knight Manstein formally announced that the relevant portions of the Journal of Alleria Windrunner were successfuly obtained during the Expedition to Nagrand. The Grand Knight went further to proclaim that after severe scrutiny by a legion of researchers and Thalassion translators, the document did indeed contain information as to the location of the lost Sir Turalyon. According to the journal Sir Turalyon and Lady Windrunner were greatly concerned with the safety of those who had been trapped alongside them when the retreating Alliance forces closed the portal to Azeroth from Draenor. With the world still heaving from the effects of Ner'zul's magic, the two seemed to believe that remaining on Draenor would be a death sentance for the Sons of Lothar and so sought to find an alternative route back to Azeroth. After several weeks of searching, Lady Windrunner was able to locate one of the few remaining portals that had been opened by Ner'zul. Unable to ascertain extactly where the portal lead, but also unwilling to wait and risk the lives of the Sons of Lothar, the two entered the portal along with a small cadre of volunteers from Honor Hold. Unfortunately, the portal became even more unstable as a result of the crossing and soon collapsed, leaving the whereabouts of the Turalyon and Alleria unknown. Initially disheartened by the news, the Congregation breathed a collective sigh of sadness. Thankfully, the Grand Knight announced that there was still hope for the endeavor. Some nights beforehand a group of magi from the Stormwind Circle of Magi and the Kirin Tor approached Manstein and informed him of a battery of arcane experiments that they were currently running that could possibly locate Turalyon and Alleria, even if they were in the Twisting Nether. Unfortunately, the magic used for such divination required a very specific set of material reagents, including items of great emotional value and attachment of those being sought by the magic. With careful research, the scholars of the College of Canons were able to locate two items that would fit the requirements of the Magi to perform their magic; the Lion's Bastion and Windrunner's Tear. Sharing this information with the Congregation, the Grand Knight further informed the assemblied knights that, most unfortunately, the items were not readily attainable. The Lion's Bastion, Turalyon's shield for many years, is thought to be located in an unnamed armory in the ruins of Lordaeron City and Windrunner's Tear was last known to reside in the decripid remnants of Windrunner Village in Quel'thalas. Knowing the intense danger that retrieving such items would involve, Manstein opened the matter of actively seeking them to the Congregation. Many knights spoke on their thougths regarding the retrieval of the relics but it was the words of Sir Theodore Varill that stirred the hearts of the paladins by voicing his support for organizing a crusade to obtain them. With Sir Varill's words, the Congregation entered into unanimous agreement that another Crusade should be called and the holy relics be retrieved in order to continue the Quest for Turalyon. With the matter of the Invasion of Tirisfal & Quel'Thalas decided, the meeting was soon opened to the general public. During this time several representatives from various orders came forth and pledged their support to the Congregation and its endeavors. Among these men were Sir Regg Corinthal of the Brotherhood of Silver, Sir Binor Dungalion the True (who himself refrained from committing to the Crusade), and Sir Adrian of the Blades of Greymane. With these new additions to the Congregation, several questions from the public were fielded before the meeting was finally adjourned. Fifth Gathering First Extraordinary Session Sixth Gathering The Sixth Gathering of the Congregation took place in the aftermath of Grand Knight Erich Gottfried Manstein's death and the failure of the Quest for Turalyon. Mourning the loss of their leader and the failure of the endeavor, the Congregation elected Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale as the second Grand Knight of the Congregation. Seventh Gathering Unable to continue to bear the burden of leadership as a result of an old injury, Grand Knight Ashvale resigned her post and held an election for her successor. The election, however, proved to be chaotic, with a great schism erupting between the congregants over the results of the election. Two factions quickly formed: one professing that Dame Tanya Seltara was the victor of the election with another faction claiming that the vote was not taken properly and had violated the rules of order, thus being void. Shortly after the controversial election, the Council of Bishops proclaimed in an act that the Congregation of the Silver Hand was dissolved. Refusing to acknowledge the proclamation, Dame Seltara was fervent in her belief that she continue the efforts of the Congregation and claims to be the true Grand Knight of the organization; refered to by some as the Second Congregation of the Silver Hand. Significant Events The Columban V Archiepiscopate The Expedition to Nagrand Battle of Kil'Sorrow Battle of the Ring of Trials Battle of Sunspring Post Battle of Halaa The Invasion of Tirisfal & Quel'Thalas Landing at the Scarlet Palisade Battle of Agamand Mills Battle at Cold Hearth Plague at Garren's Farmstead & The Defense of Brill Foray into the Undercity Landing at Windrunner Spire Battle of Windrunner Village The Rescue of Turalyon Battle of Bloodmaul Pass Battle of Manaforge Ultris Battle of Death's Door Important Documents Charter Constitution of the Congregation of the Silver Hand Category:Organizations Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Holy Church Organizations Category:Congregation of the Silver Hand Category:Congregations